Wall E
by pineylife
Summary: To make up to Lindsay, Danny decides to take her to Wall E. What does this little robot have in store for both of them?


So this just jumped into my head while listening to one of the songs from Wall E. For some odd reason, I could see Danny using this... but. Just a short one shot. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney/Pixar or CBS.

This is unbeta. So, mistakes may be present.

* * *

Lindsay could not stand paperwork.

No matter how hard she tried that night, she couldn't keep her mind focused on the task at hand. It kept wandering, to what life had been before this thing called… tragedy.

Danny thought he was the only one who lost something, and thought he would gain something by doing the unthinkable, but what he didn't know that Lindsay was lost something too. Her boyfriend, her lover, her best friend. She sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes, keeping the tears that glazed her eyes there, and made sure they did not come trailing down her cheeks.

She hadn't had a civil conversation with Danny since he told her about Rikki. She had gotten sick after she found out, spending 15 minutes in the bathroom emptying her stomach contents into the toilet. The last time she talked with Danny, it was an argument filled with harsh words, yelling and slamming of doors. She wasn't saying that Danny didn't deserve it, but it just hurt. They couldn't look each other in the eye for weeks after that argument. Now, it was 3 months later. The pain in her heart had lessened, but Danny and her would not speak to one another, unless it was work related.

Whenever Lindsay decided to steal a look at Danny, she never saw the same Danny Messer she had met at the zoo and had fallen in love with. He was stranger to her; the dark circles under his eyes, the un kept hair, the unshaven face. Everything spoke to her as denial and maybe depression. Even Flack had been noticing a difference in his friend, and though he had sided with Lindsay on the whole subject, he wouldn't help but be worried about the state his friend was in.

The door to the office creaked open, bring Lindsay back to reality. She looked up to see Danny shuffle into the office, his shoulders slumped and he dropped himself into the chair across from Lindsay. She heard him sigh; get on the computer for a quick second, then the sound of pen scratching across paper. She looked up at him and took note of his appearance. He looked a little better than he usually did; his hair looked combed, his face shaved and the dark circles weren't as dark. Lindsay bit her lip, her mind telling her that he was an asshole and did not deserve to be forgiven while her heart was telling her something different. Her heart missed its counterpart, and Lindsay could feel it.

The silence in the office grew before Danny cleared his throat and looked up at Lindsay.

"Ahh… I got tickets for um… for WallE and I was just wondering if… you… wanted to come with me?" he asked, his hands fidgeting with the pen that now rested to the side of his paperwork.

Lindsay looked up. Did Danny Messer just ask her if she wanted to go to WallE with him? Taken aback by the request, she shrugged.

"I don't know, Danny. I have a lot of paperwork to do and…" _I really don't want to be with you right now. And WallE? You have to be kidding me, Messer. That movie's for 7 year olds._

Danny nodded and gave a small, shaken smile. "No, don't worry about it, Lindsay. It was just a question." he said and retuned to his paperwork. Lindsay frowned and sighed, taking a leap of faith.

"What time is the movie?" she asked and Danny looked up.

"Well, it's a midnight premier." he said and Lindsay nodded.

"I think I could get my paperwork done. What time would you leave?" she asked.

Danny shrugged, "11 or 11:15. Whatever works for you." he said and Lindsay nodded.

"I'll meet you at the elevators at 11."

And for the first time in months, Danny Messer smiled his trademark smile.

_CSINYCSINYCSINY_

Lindsay still couldn't believe she had said yes to Danny. After having a long discussion with Stella, she had finally made up her mind to go with Danny and see how it turned out. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder, crossing her arms and her eyes darting around the lab looking for Danny. He finally showed up several minutes later.

"Sorry, got caught up with evidence. Wanna go?" he asked, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. Lindsay nodded and pressed the down button on the elevator panel. The walk to the theater was a quiet one, filled with awkward moments and failed attempts at conversations. They arrived at the theater, which didn't have as many kids as Lindsay expected; most of the movie goers where preteens with their parents, some teenagers who didn't have anything else to do and some young couples.

"What made you decide to buy tickets for WallE?" Lindsay asked as they got on the end of the line to wait to get into the theater.

Danny shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea." he said and gave a sideways glance at Lindsay who knew him better.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" she asked and again Danny shrugged.

"I thought you might enjoy it." he stated and Lindsay gave a small nod as she looked up to the front of the line.

The line began moving and Danny and Lindsay where now faced with a hard decision, finding a seat. After 5 minutes of searching through the sea of people, they managed to find two good seats in the middle of a section. When they sat down, Lindsay immediately focused her attention at the ads playing on the screen.

"Lindsay…"

"Yeah, Danny?" she replied not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I just… I just wanted to say I'm sorry." he said. Lindsay looked at him.

"We should not be having this conversation here." she said and Danny nodded.

"I know, I know." he paused, "I just thought…" he shook his head.

Silence filled the space between them for long moments before he spoke up again.

"I thought you would like to know I'm seeing a physiatrist." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded, "So you have decided to take my advice. I'm glad." she said, her voice filled with ice.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better than drinking myself to death. He's put me on anti-depressants."

Lindsay looked at him, "Is this supposed to make me feel bad for you?" she asked looking furious.

"No! It's not. I just thought I would tell you because the last time we had a conversation you told me that I needed to see a shrink to help me with all the problems. I think you specifically said, 'Why don't you see a shrink. Maybe fucking her will make you feel loads better.'"

Lindsay frowned. She did say that in their last conversation. "Well, I'm glad that you have decided to see a physiatrist. And I'm glad he's a man." she said crossing her arms and sulking into the back of her seat.

"Well, I'm glad you finally approve of my actions, Monroe." he said. Lindsay shot him a glare and the two sat in uncomfortable silence for the duration of the ads and movie trailers before the movie. The lights in the theater dimmed and the Pixar short started, causing many people in the theater to laugh. Lindsay also laughed, but felt very uncomfortable in doing so because of the argument that they just had.

Soon, the movie started and people were getting excited because they were going to be seeing the cutest little robot since R2-D2. As Lindsay watched the movie, she discovered she related to WallE, more than what a normal person would like to say. He was lonely, and so was she. When he held his own hands while watching the old film in his shack, Lindsay's heart broke. Her eyes glanced at Danny, who was content on not showing any emotions during the film. That was when she discovered she also missed the physical contact with someone, someone who cared for her. As she turned her attention back to the screen, her insides where at war with one another. Her brain was content on not forgiving Danny, not letting him back into her life while her heart was willing to give him one more chance, though it did sound stupid the more and more she thought about it. The last time she went with her heart, she was pushed aside.

The movie went on and by the end, Lindsay had fallen for the small little robot named WallE. The credits began to roll and everyone around them clapped and stood up, stretching and content on getting home. Neither Danny or Lindsay bothered to move from their seats. They sat there as the people around them moved toward the doors of the theater.

"Well. Thanks for inviting me, Danny. It was fun." Lindsay said standing up. Danny didn't stand, or acknowledge her in any way. Lindsay watched him for a few moments before saying, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." she said. She turned to leave but was stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her back.

Danny had grabbed her arm and was now gently pulling her down in the seat next to her. He was still watching the credits.

"Lindsay…"

"Danny, this is not the place to discuss this." she said and Danny nodded.

"Its fine, no ones here." he said.

Lindsay looked around and noticed that everyone had left the theater. "Alright, talk." she said making herself comfortable in the chair next to him.

"Will you let me talk, no interrupting or… anything?" he asked and Lindsay nodded, biting her lip to prevent her from cutting him off.

"Lindsay. I feel really bad for this. For all these things that had happened. Funny thing is, when my doc told me I was depressed, I thought he was going to say it was because of all the stress. From Rueben to Louie… I just… crashed. But it turned out that wasn't the problem. I told him about you and we spent a good few sessions talking about my relationships and how my relationship was with you. When I told him we weren't talking because I told you about Rikki, he told me that the reason I was depressed was because I missed you too much. He told me that I had lost another person in such a quick period of time that I didn't know how to handle it and I just fell into the deep hole."

Danny paused and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Funny that I could relate so much to a fake little robot." he mumbled and Lindsay nodded.

"I was having the same feeling." Lindsay stated as the credits finally ended and soft music began playing in the now fully empty theater.

"I was just wondering… would you be willing to give me a second chance? If you say no, well… that's fine with me. Really though Lindsay, I'm willing to take the chance again and if you don't trust me, it makes sense, I mean… look what I did to you. Please, I just want one more chance, just one." Danny said.

Lindsay let his words settle and she took a deep breath. She wanted to say yes, but at the same time, she didn't.

"Danny…" she began. Danny looked up and Lindsay could see the small glimmer of hope in Danny's eyes. Lindsay took in account of everything that had happened over the past few months. Both Danny and Lindsay had not been themselves since the argument, since Rueben. Lindsay, herself, wanted another chance.

"I'm willing. But you have to give me space and allow me time to gain your trust."

"I'll give you time, I really will. I promise, Lindsay. I miss you." Danny said and Lindsay nodded slowly, looking at his hand. She slowly reached for it and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Danny smiled, "I love that little robot." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded, "I do too."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
